Process control systems utilize a variety of field devices to control process parameters. Fluid valves (e.g., fluid regulators) are commonly distributed throughout process control systems to control the pressures of various fluids (e.g., liquids, gasses, etc.). In some instances, maintenance is performed on these fluid valves. Such maintenance may involve the removal of fluid from the body of the fluid valves or regulators and/or other portions of the process control system.